Secret Lovers
by Empress-Eerian-Sadow
Summary: a COMKH2 fic. at night, larxene sneaks off to meet with her secret lover.


_A/N: erm...yeah. short, slightly smutty and mostly to the point. over at AFF we would call this PWP (porn without plot) and it really is. inspired by a picture by the artist oneoftwo, this is not at all where the story was supposed to go. but it did, so i'm dealing with it._

_by all means, leave me your theories as to who larxene's secret lover is, because i don't reveal it for the duration of the fic._

**_DISCLAIMER: kingdom hearts is not mine. i don't make money off it, or this fic. the franchise and its characters are copyright square-enix/disney._**

* * *

Secret Lovers

The hooded figure looks up as Larxene steps into the light near the column. "I was beginning to think that you weren't coming."

"I was held up by Marluxia," she replies, coming to a stop before him. "I hoped you would wait."

He looks at her, expression inscrutable under the dark hood. "Hope. I'll assume that was a slip of the tongue."

"And I'll assume that you don't actually _want_ to be here, even though your presence says otherwise."

"Hmph." Sometimes, he thinks that her acerbic wit isn't worth the undeniable pleasures of these secret meetings they keep having. "Are we going to stand here all night and make witty banter or are we actually going to do something?"

She smirks and takes the final step to bring herself into contact with him. Long, gentle fingers wrap themselves around the back of his neck and pull his head down for a kiss. He responds by pulling her close, hands wrapping with almost bruising force around slender hips. Both moan when their bodies make electric contact.

"We can't do this here," he whispers, breaking the kiss unwillingly.

"Everyone else has gone to bed," she replies. "Marluxia was the last one up."

He nods and allows the Savage Nymph to pull him back down into another lip-bruising kiss. Her fingers move unerringly for his zipper as their lips and tongues duel, pulling it down and dropping his concealing robe to the ground. Her own follows a moment later.

Without any other thought, shirts, pants, boots and undergarments are stripped off, leaving them both exposed to each other and the pale light of Kingdom Hearts as is shines through the skylight. There is no hesitation as his head dips down to attack one of her pert nipples; she moans and threads her fingers into his hair. At her sound of approval, he moves to the other nipple, lavishing it with the same attention before moving further down her body.

Their foreplay is never long; even with the others retired for the night, there is still too much risk of discovery. They have, after all, been trying to keep their affair quiet—for fear of Xemnas' retribution.

She gasps as his tongue makes contact with her clitoris, sending electric pleasure along her nerves. He chuckles at her reaction, but does not stop his ministrations until she reaches climax; they rarely have time during their trysts for Larxene to reach her peak during intercourse.

Her mouth opens in a silent scream as she reaches orgasm, and he wonders how vocal she would be if they didn't have to keep their relationship a secret. He almost purrs at the thought, determining to take her somewhere far away—and far more private—in the near future to find out.

"Oh God," she whispers as the climax releases its hold on her. "You're so good at that…"

He grins and pulls himself back up her body, leaning in to kiss her once again. She moans at the taste of herself on his lips and tongue. He moans as he takes his manhood in hand and rubs it against her slick and inviting entrance.

"Do it," she tells him, breaking the kiss. "God, do it already."

Wanting to tease her—but not daring to take the time to do so—he returns his lips to her own and slides into her warm depths at the same time. Her moan of delight at the sensation is muffled, as is his own, but her hips thrust upward enthusiastically to meet his own.

His pace is hard and fast—almost brutal—but she never utters a complaint. Her hips rise to meet his, thrust after thrust, brining him ever closer to climax. "Harder," she hisses. "Do it harder; don't be afraid to hurt me."

Her words send an unexpected shiver of delight down his spine, and he endeavors to do as she asks. Changing their positions slightly, he raises her legs over his head and pounds into her harder. She will be bruised in the morning—from his hands and from his pelvis—but her almost-screams of pleasure tell him this is what she wants.

When he feels her muscles clamp down on his member in a second orgasm, he has to fight back his own scream of pleasure as he comes moments later. Afterwards it is a long moment before either of them can move.

Larxene looks up at him with tired, satiated aqua eyes. "That was incredible."

He smiles his agreement. "That it was. But we can't stay longer."

She doesn't try to hide her disappointment. "I know."

Carefully, the lovers untangle themselves and begin dressing. When the zip their robes, he pulls his hood up, hiding his face again in its dark folds. She sighs at this, knowing that it is necessary subterfuge.

He leans forward, cupping her chin in gentle fingers and presses a kiss to her swollen lips. "Meet me in the garden tomorrow night."

With that whisper, he opens a portal to the darkness and steps away, not giving her a chance to respond. She stares at the space he occupied a moment before with sadness before doing the same.

Sometimes the charade of secret lovers was a strain on the female Nobody.

* * *

_so, one more side project out of the way. maybe now i can get back to some real work._


End file.
